Un p'tit coup d'pouce
by Elynatou
Summary: Sakura? une entremetteuse? Dès qu'elle sait qu'il y a ne seraisce qu'une infime attirance entre deux de ses amis, Sakura s'invente des missions... dans lesquelles elle embraque Sasuke. Sakura.Sasuke  Hinata.Naruto Tenten.Neji


NARUTO – HINATA

-Je t'aime, murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de son amie.

Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de lui répondre : « moi aussi »

-Naruto ?

-Hum, Hina-chan, t'as changé de voix !

-Hihihi, Naruto, lève-toi !

-Nan, je dors, laisses moi tranquille !

-NARUTO !!!! hurla la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Aaaaaaaaaargh ! Le garçon renard se leva d'un bond, s'assit dans son lit et regarda la jeune fille avec un air de reproche. Sakura-chan, tu m'as fait peur ! Et en plus je faisais un beau rêve !

-Je sais ! Baka, tu parles en dormant !

-Quoi ? Tu… tu… tu m'as entendu ? demanda Naruto de plus en plus rouge.

-Hum…. Moui… Sakura se recula pour éviter le coup de point que venait de lui lancer son ami. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, elle s'approcha de son visage, les yeux brillants de malice. Naruto-san, tu peux bien me le dire à moi ! De qui es-tu amoureux ?

-Naaaannn, te dirai pas ! Vas-t'en !

-Sakura ? Tu l'as réveillé ?

-Ouai, mission accomplie Sasuke-kun ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Notre petite marmotte est amoureuse !!

-Oh, de qui ?

-Ben dit donc, Sas'ke, tu t'intéresse à ça maintenant ?

-Naruto !! Baka, bien sûr que je m'intéresse à ça, demande un peu à Sakura

-Sasuke ! T'es pas obligé de tout déballer devant lui !

-Bon tu nous le dis ?

-Nan ! èé

-M'en fous, moi je le sais !

-Quoi ? Sakura, tu sais quoi ?

-Rooooh, ben je sais de qui tu es amoureux !

-HEIIIIINNNN ??? OO sursauta Naruto en palissant

-De Hinata !!

-Hein ? Mais euh, mais… euh, mais non !!

-Ben voyons, pourquoi rougis-tu alors ? En plus je t'ai déjà dis que tu parlais dans ton sommeil.

-Sasuke ! Sakura-chan ! Vous ne le répéterez pas hein ?

-Meuh nan, voyons, nous allons juste t'aider !

-Hein ? Mais Sakura-chan… protesta Sasuke.

-Teu teu teu, on ne discute pas ! Allez, Naruto, debout on va à l'entrainement !

-Sakura-chan, on est dimanche on ne s'entraine jamais le dimanche ! En plus c'est l'heure de ma sieste !

-DEBOUT !

Sakura sortit de la chambre, laissant Naruto et Sasuke seuls.

-Elle est bizarre...

-Hn…

-M'enfin Sas'ke, c'est ta copine non ? Tu pourrais la raisonner !

-Nan !

-Quoi ? T'es dans le coup toi aussi ? J'y crois pas !

-Je ne suis dans aucun coup baka ! Aller, lèves toi !

Naruto s'habilla en grommelant.

En compagnie de Sasuke, Naruto arriva au stade d'entrainement. Sakura n'y était pas mais l'équipe d'Hinata était là.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Sakura ? Demanda le garçon renard

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Hinata ? Demanda Kiba.

-Elles préparent un sale coup ! lancèrent les quatre garçons simultanément.

A quelques mètres de là, dans la chambre de Hinata, Sakura et Tenten tentaient de faire mettre à Hinata une robe.

-Allez Hinata, mets-la ! Tu vas être super mignonne !

-Mais je ne veux pas être mignonne pour aller m'entrainer !

-Bzz, mauvaise réponse ! Il est 19 heures, et nous allons inviter les garçons chez Ichiraku ! Tu te rappelles ? Il organise un repas dansant !

-Et en plus y'aura Naruto !

-Mais nan, mais je… je… je m'en fiche de… de Naruto ! Hinata était devenue très rouge.

-Allez Hinata, avoues, tout le monde sais que tu en pinces pour lui ! Allez, mets ta jolie robe, que je te coiffe un peu. Tenten va te maquiller, tu seras la plus belle. Et puis dépêche toi on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Les garçons étaient assis sur un mur au bord du stade d'entrainement. Kiba s'occupait de Akamaru, Shino était assis au coté de Sasuke et restaient ainsi, sans parler. Quand à Naruto, il s'impatientait, il avait faim, mais Sasuke lui avait demandé d'attendre les filles.

-Narutoooo ! Sa'skeeee, Shinoooo Kibaaaa !!!

-HEIN ? OO

-Les filles nous attendent à Ichiraku ! Vous venez ?

-Lee ?

-Allez, jeunes gens, on ne fait pas ainsi attendre des jeunes demoiselles !

-Lee, calme toi, tu veux ? s'exclama Neji

-Roh !! Neji, elles nous on dit de les presser

-Je sais mais tu aurais put attendre que l'on soit arrivé au lieu de hurler ainsi, tout Konoha est au courant maintenant qu'elles nous invitent !

-Ouai ouai…toute façon, ils l'auraient bien vu nan ? C'est une fête ce soir chez Ichiraku, y'aura plein de monde Bon, les gars, on y va ?

-OUI !

-T'inquietes pas Hinata, ça va bien se passer ! assura Sakura.

-Facile à dire pour toi, Sasuke est déjà avec toi, t'as aucune raison d'être stressée !

-Hn ! Lâcha Hinata

-Et puis pourquoi as-tu demandé à Lee et Neji d'aller chercher les gars ? On n'aurait pas put se débrouiller toutes seules ?

-Bein Tenten ? Me dis pas que t'es pas contente que Neji vienne ?

-Mais oui, mais non mais …

-Ben alors là, Tenten ! Tu dis que je n'ai pas de courage, mais tu peux parler !! s'écria Hinata

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil !

-Ha ouai ? On parie ? Jubila Sakura, heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle mission comme elle aimait !

-Sakura-chan ! Tu es rayonnante aujourd'hui !

-LEE !

-Désolé Sasuke, j'avais oublié …

-Tu ferais mieux de ne plus oublier !

-Compte sur moi Sasuke !

-fiouuuu --' soupira Sasuke.

-Bein Shino ? T'es venu ? C'est bien la première fois ! S'exclama Sakura

Celui-ci se penchât vers elle et lui murmura : « je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux !

-Hihihi !

-Shino !!

-Sasuke ? Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-NAN !

-Menteur !

-On mange ? hurla Naruto pour se faire entendre.

-Ouai !

Les jeunes gens mangèrent ainsi de nombreux plats. Hinata était face à Naruto, mais celui-ci était bien trop absorbé par son bol de ramen qu'il ne voyait pas la jeune fille. Sakura se leva et surpris tout le monde en lançant « Quart d'heure américain ! » Elle se dirigea vers Sasuke qui la suivit non sans ronchonner un peu. Mais bon, après tout, il pouvait bien faire un peu plaisir à sa petite amie ! Tenten se leva et se dirigea Nej… Hein ? Vers Lee ? Ah oui, mais Lee discute avec Shino, nan, harcèle Shino, et Tenten ne peut se résoudre à aller vers Naruto, avec tout le mal qu'elle s'est donné avec Sakura pour faire venir Hinata ! Finalement, elle se dirigea vers Neji, lui tendit la main, et rougit quand il leva la tête pour la regarder. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps à se regarder, si bien que Tenten redescendit la main et entrepris de faire demi-tour pour déranger Lee. Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Neji s'était levé, et lui murmura « d'accord »

Hinata, rouge comme sa robe, ne bougeait pas de son siège. Elle se contentait de fixer Naruto qui continuait à s'empiffrer « pfff, pourquoi je suis amoureuse d'un type comme ça ? Si je me transformais en bol de ramen peut-être qu'il regarderait vers moi !! »

-Hinata ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Moi je dis quart d'heure américain et toi tu le regardes manger ?

-Mais oui mais il mange, je ne vais pas aller le déranger ! Et puis... je… je je sais pas comment faire !

- bein tu te poses devant lui, tu attires son attention, en prononçant son nom par exemple, et quand il te regarde, tu lui demandes s'il peut t'accorder une danse !

-Mais tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ?

-HINATA ! Lèves tes fesses de ce siège et va le voir ! C'est un ordre !

-D'accord ! Dit Hinata en se levant de sa chaise

-Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allée un peu fort ? demanda Sasuke à Sakura

-Nan, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait ! Allez, viens danser avec moi ! Lui dit-elle en lui tirant la main et en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

-Sakura… Pas ces yeux s'il te plait !

-Mais si je ne le fais pas, tu ne voudras pas danser !

Hinata s'approchait doucement de Naruto, trop doucement, si bien qu'une Sakura la poussa pour la faire accélérer.

-Allez Hina, bouge-toi un peu, on va pas laisser des slows pendant cinq heures non plus !

-Ou…oui !

-Allez !

Hinata était maintenant à coté de Naruto. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle le regardait tout simplement. Naruto avait cependant remarqué la présence d'Hinata, mais il était parti dans une profonde contemplation du fond de son bol de ramen vide. Ainsi, il parvenait à empêcher le rouge de monter à ses joues.

-Naruto-kun ?

-Oui ! hurla presque le garçon renard en se retournant vers elle.

-Euh… tu…tu ne voudrais pas … tunevoudraispasdanseravecmoi ?

-Gnééé ? OO tu ne voudrais pas répéter Hina-chan ? Je n'ai rien compris !

-Tu-ne-voudrais-pas-danser-avec-moi ? Articula-t-elle cette fois ci en fermant les yeux et en grimaçant.

-Hina-chan ! Tu es trognonne quand tu fais cette tête là !

-Merci ! répondit-elle encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était si cela était possible.

-Bon, on va danser ?

-Oui !

Naruto tira Hinata par la main jusqu'au centre de la salle. Il s'arrêta, regarda un peu autour de lui pour regarder comment faisait les autres, puis posa une main sur la taille de sa cavalière et leva l'autre main qui tenait toujours la main d'Hinata. Puis, il commença à tourner lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hinata serra la main de Naruto

Et la descendit pour la placer sur sa taille. Ainsi, Naruto tenait la jeune fille par la taille et celle-ci put alors enrouler ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme. Leurs visages étaient collés l'un à l'autre et tous les deux avaient fermés les yeux. Naruto posa son visage sur l'épaule de sa cavalière et Hinata en fit de même. Derrière eux, Sakura jubilait et Sasuke riait. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, enlacé et tournant autour de la piste lentement.

Sasuke en avait assez de danser, et il avait réussi à faire stopper Sakura sans qu'elle ne le menace d'aller demander à Lee de danser avec elle. Il s'assit sur une chaise prés de la table à laquelle ils avaient mangé et Sakura s'installa sur ses genoux. Il commençait à lui bisouiller tendrement le coup quand Sakura demanda :

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Neji et Tenten par hasard ?

Le regard malicieux, Sasuke répondit à Sakura :

-Je crois qu'ils sont sortis dehors, pour ''prendre l'air''

-Tu veux pas qu'on aille voir ?

-Sakuraaaaa !

-Allez, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! Et moi aussi, alors !

-D'accord…

Sasuke se leva à la suite de Sakura et ils sortirent de la salle. Quelques mètres plus loin, Tenten et Neji étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, au bord d'un lac. Puis, à un moment, Tenten se mit à genoux, devant Neji pour lui retirer quelque chose des cheveux. Et puis Neji avait alors tiré lentement Tenten par sa chemise. Leurs lèvres s'étaient alors rencontrées. Tenten s'était alors redressée, avait mis sa main derrière la tête et avait bafouillé un « je sais pas, j'ai du trébucher, je comprends pas » Neji avait sourit et s'était rapproché de Tenten pour lui murmurer « tu n'as pas trébuché ! » Et il avait de nouveau déposé ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, qui répondit à son baiser. Et puis un cri avait retenti dans la nuit, les séparant à regret.

-Kyaaaaaaa !!!

-Sakura ! Tu ne sais pas être discrète ?

-Nan !!! JE LE SAVAIS !!! Youpi !!Vive Tenten et Neji !

-Sakura ! Hurla Tenten, retourne t'occuper de Hinata et de Naruto ! Laisse nous tranquille !

-D'accord ! Allez, viens Sasuke !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, ils virent que Hinata et Naruto n'était plus sur la piste. Ils avaient beau chercher tout autour de la salle, ils ne les trouvaient pas. Et puis Sasuke avait attiré l'attention de Sakura sur un endroit de la piste, où personne n'allait danser. Hinata était allongée par terre, et Naruto par-dessus elle. Le jeune homme bafouillait

-Hina chan, désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Nan ! Laissa Naruto-kun, c'est pas grave, ça arrive à plein de monde de trébucher… Et puis je ne me suis pas fait mal, donc on ne va pas en faire tout un plat ! Allez, relève toi, on n'a pas l'air malin comme ça sur ce sol…

-Hinata, tu me pardonnes ?

-Mais oui, idiot, je te pardonne ! répondit Hinata en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Naruto se releva alors rapidement, les joues rouges et essayait en vain de cacher cette couleur à son amie.

-Naruto-kun, t'es trop choupinet comme ça ! Ajouta Hinata, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la couleur rouge des joues de Naruto, qui s'étalait maintenant sur tout son visage.

-Euh euh, Hina-chan, tu n'as pas soif ? Moi je meurs de soif, je t'offre un verre ?

-Si, et j'accepte volontiers ton invitation.

-Viens, lui dit Naruto en lui prenant la main.

Naruto et Hinata s'éloignèrent en direction du bar sous l'œil attendris de Sakura et moqueur de Sasuke.

-Sasuke !! Ce n'est pas drôle voyons !

-Mais je ne ris pas !

-Non, tu te moques ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-Comment dire… On a tous 23 ans, et Hinata cours après Naruto depuis qu'on a 10 ans ! Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils se décident !

-Heu, je ne voudrais pas te contrarier mais on n'est pas beaucoup mieux nous, non ?

-Ben quoi ? Nous on a mis que … attends, tu as commencé à me courir après à quel âge déjà ?

-A l'entrée à l'académie…

-Ah euh oui donc euh en effet, on n'est pas mieux…

-Et voila, j'ai encore raison !

-Gnagnagna ! Hey, où sont-ils passé ?

-Qui ?

-L'Hokage et l'Hokagette !

-HA ! Naruto et Hinata tu veux dire !

-Ben oui, de qui voulais tu que je te parle ?

-Ben euh… Je ne sais pas… On les cherche ?

-J'ai une idée. Ils doivent être dehors près du parc

-Du parc ?

-Du parc.

-D'accord, du parc…

-C'est quoi cette forme ?

-Je sais pas, on dirait… un paquet de jambes et de bras…

-Tu crois que c'est eux ?

-Possible. On a qu'à écouter pour savoir.

-Ben écoute !

-Excuse-moi, mais en ce moment même j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de discussion.

-Ben on a qu'à attendre ! On n'a que ça à faire.

-Sakura ! Moi j'aurais eu une autre idée !

-Non, mais tu n'es pas possible ! Plus tard !

-Pffff, même pas drôle !

-Je sais. Maintenant, chut et écoute.

-…

-…

-Hina-chan !

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime, murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de son amie.

Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de lui répondre : « moi aussi »


End file.
